Reality Plus Fantasy Equals Video Game
by Black Maya
Summary: YOU play a game of KHR. It's not a game where you play as Tsuna or one of the guardians; it is YOU, yourself, that will be in the game, helping Tsuna and the gang in escaping… THE FANGIRLS.


**Reality plus Fantasy Equals Video Game**

By: **Black Maya**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own KHR.

**Summary**: YOU play a game of KHR. It's not a game where you play as Tsuna or one of the guardians; it is YOU, yourself, that will be in the game, helping Tsuna and the gang in escaping… **THE FANGIRLS.**

**This is for girls, only. Except if you, a boy, wants to see a girl squealing for joy at the sight of hot men. Sure, go ahead.**

**Enjoy reading! R n R!**

* * *

><p><em>You had this wonderful dream of you dancing in the flower-filled meadow with the man you like… <em>

_You ran round and round until your legs wobbled and forced you to sit…_

_And now…_

"WHERE ARE WE TO THE EXTREEEME!" cried a voice you never thought you would hear in the morning.

You think that it's just a dream so you covered yourself under the bed sheets.

"OI WOMAN! WAKE UP!" and yet came another voice.

"HIIII!" screamed another.

"WHAT THE FUU-!" You finally had it and bolted up to shout at the idiots who disrupted your sleep, but then the words got stuck on your throat. The people that stood there were… them.

From your right, you see Gokudera bickering at Yamamoto, Shittopi without her tubes, Lambo being carried by Kyoko, Ipin being carried by Chrome, Reborn sitting on Haru's lap. In front to your left you see Tsuna and Enma looking at you with frantic looks, Julie teasing Adeheild, Aoba and Ryohei glaring at each other, Mukuro being accompanied by Ken and Chikusa, Squalo "vooi"ing, Dino being accompanied by Romario, Hibari standing in a corner with hibird singing the Namimori Anthem… Well for short, every ally of the Vongola Famiglia is in your tiny room.

**Scream at them? Yes or No?**

**Yes.**

"WHAT THE HELL IS WITH YOU IDIOTS? THIS IS ANOTHER PERSON'S HOUSE FOR DAMN SAKE!" You vented out and went on a tantrum.

"HIII!" Both Enma and Tsuna moved a step back.

**No.**

"G-good morning." You tried smiling, but then you remembered your hair is a wreck! You started to comb your hair with your hands fast.

"HIII!" Then again, you looked like some ghost. Enma and Tsuna moved a step back to stay away from your speedy arm and away from Reborn's gun.

~*~*~***Fast forward***~*~*~*

You told them to stay quiet when you finished taking a short fast bath. (You had to be fast for a pervert a.k.a. Julie might sneak up on you.)

"Okay!" they all cheered in reply. You told them to hush, again. They nodded.

You went out of your room and closed the door quietly. You tiptoed to your parents' room to see them sleeping soundly. You went down to see your maids doing the chores as usual. You sneaked, again, to your parents' room to look at your snoring little brother.

You're safe. No one knows that the gang is in your room.

You tiptoed back to your room and found it in a mess!

Footprints in the ceiling! Your bed turned over! Your homework being chewed by Leon!

Your homework that took you all night to finish! Eaten by… the green animal!

**Scream at them to leave? Yes or No?**

**Yes.**

It's game over.

**No.**

You held it in and inhaled. You have another night to finish the homework. Besides, you have a soft copy on your laptop.

"Please settle down." You meekly said.

They didn't listen.

**Tell them to shut up? Yes or No?**

**No.**

They continued to mess around until your house collapsed, and your parents grounding you for being _irresponsible._

**Yes.**

"SHUT UP AND SETTLE DOWN OR I'LL THROW YOU ALL OUT THE HOUSE!" You screamed.

They saw your anger and sat down and stared at you.

"What's your name?" Tsuna asked.

"My name is-

**What's your name? Type it down.**

"And I know you all." You continued after introducing yourself.

"You know us?" Reborn raised a brow.

"Yes, you guys are the Vongola Famiglia, Shimon Famiglia, Cavallone Famiglia, Arcobaleno, Varia the Independent Squad of the Vongola!" You enumerated the families that sat there with curious eyes.

"You're family is connected to the mafia too?" Tsuna shrieked in shock.

"No! No! I'm just a girl with a normal life!" You countered and eased Tsuna's (and Enma's) panicky faces.

"So, do you know where we are?" They all asked.

**Break the Fourth Wall? Yes or No.**

**No.**

They went back to destroying your room. Thus, your house collapsed and you got grounded. The police arrested the famiglia for entering a virgin's room.

**Yes.**

You inhaled deeply and said, "You are in the real world."

They all just stared at you.

"I mean, you all are just fictional characters made by Akira Amano!" You closed your eyes and waited for the tomatoes or swords to be stabbed in your heart.

"We are?" They were baffled. Almost too unreal, but then again, this is your world and your territory. Anything could happen.

You forgot something! The most important detail and most needed information!

"Wait! There's one more!" You moved forward, almost stepping on Tsuna's foot.

"This world has fangirls."

"Huh?" Takeshi cocked his head to a side and stared at you more.

"I meant, augh! All of you have fangirls! Even Tsuna and Enma!" You exclaimed and everyone, excluding Gokudera, Kyoko and Chrome, became shocked.

"HAHI! I HAVE RIVALS!" Haru became pale at the thought.

**Are you a fangirl of Tsuna? Yes or Yes?**

**Both are yes, so you clicked both.**

"Yes, we are rivals." You declared and Tsuna blushed.

You looked over the others as well. And you couldn't hold it in anymore.

And so, you fangirled for five minutes at every single hottie you like in the mentioned families.

~*~*~*~***Five minutes later***~*~*~*~*

You finally stopped fangirling, and your cheeks are flushed red from embarrassment.

Tsuna, who first thought you only fangirled him, stood up and looked at you in the eye. You could have fainted that second or nosebleed at the hotness he was emitting, but you stood and looked at him.

"Will you help us get back to our world?" He asked.

**Help them? Yes or Yes?**

**You are left with no choice but to follow.**

You're journey to defeating every fangirl has begun.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

You could tell me what you would like to happen in the story. I accept suggestions or requests!~ ^-^

Review!

-Black Maya


End file.
